Find $1_6 + 2_6 + 3_6 + \cdots + 45_6$. Express your answer in base $6$.
Answer: By the arithmetic series formula, it follows that $$1_6 + 2_6 + 3_6 + \cdots + 45_6 = \frac{45_6 \times 50_6}{2}$$(notice that this formula remains the same as the base $10$ formula, as the derivation remains the same). We can ignore the $0$ for now, and evaluate the product $45_6 \times 5_6$ (and append a $0$ at the end). Evaluating the units digit, we need to multiply $5_6 \times 5_6 = 25_{10} = 41_{6}$. Thus, the next digit is a $1$ and $4$ is carried over. The next digits are given by $4_6 \times 5_6 + 4_6 = 24_{10} = 40_6$. Writing this out:  $$\begin{array}{@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c}
& & & & & \stackrel{4}{4} & \stackrel{}{5}_6 \\
& & & \times & & 5 & 0_6 \\
\cline{4-7} & & & 4 & 0 & 1 & 0_6 \\
\end{array}$$Now, we divide by $2$ to obtain that the answer is $\boxed{2003}_6$. $$
\begin{array}{c|cccc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{2} & 0 & 0 & 3 \\
\cline{2-5}
2 & 4 & 0 & 1 & 0 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{4} & \downarrow & \downarrow & \\ \cline{2-2}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{0} & 0 & 1 & \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & 0 & \downarrow \\ \cline{4-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & 1 & 0 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & 1 & 0 \\ \cline{4-5}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & & 0
\end{array}
$$We divide as we do normally; notice that $10_6 \div 2_6 = 3_6$.